


The Goldfinch Online

by fandom The Goldfinch 2020 (the_goldfinch2020), maricon_lanero



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Images Only, Instagram, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Social Media, Social Media AU, fthegoldfinch2020: челлендж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goldfinch2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Goldfinch%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: Действие происходит в сферическом пост-каноне, все счастливы и ведут инстаграмы.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	The Goldfinch Online

**Author's Note:**

> [Смотреть пост на Imgur](https://imgur.com/gallery/9mM4Kkg) | [Скачать pdf (с гуглдиска)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/118Wih7FnIRaCxRIQSg_12g8uW2CHOXiY/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> -
> 
> Помощь в подборе кадров: [Leka_Dostaevskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Dostaevskaya)
> 
> Визуальный бетинг и перевод фрагмента стихотворения Ричарда Сайкена из инстаграма Бориса: [auntshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntshoe/pseuds/auntshoe)
> 
> Офигенная шутка про "отакенную пушку": [fagocitiruyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZV)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZb)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZ9)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZ8)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZ7)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZd)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZc)

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36BZ6)


End file.
